A quiet drizzle
by Min Kecil
Summary: Ketika akhirnya Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil Chanyeol justru harus pergi meninggalkannya, hanya untuk sementara. [ChanBaek. Yaoi. Mpreg. Soldier!Chan] - (ON HOLD)


_***Beware of typos!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tanpa gerimis, hujan akan kalang kabut. Tanpa hujan, gerimis yang kehilangan. Suatu senja…sesenyap gerimis._

.

.

.

 **Part A**

Pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai hitam itu nampak serius mencari, mata obsidian cemerlangnya menelusuri setiap rak di toko buku itu. Lalu ia tersenyum senang ketika akhirnya menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Saat membayar, kasir wanita yang ramah itu tersenyum melihat buku yang dibelinya.

"Apa ini yang pertama?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum seraya memberikan uangnya, mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian beranjak pergi.

Mobil itu melaju dengan tenang di jalanan dan berhenti di depan sebuah cafe. Pria tampan itu beranjak turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa buku yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Ia masuk ke dalam cafe langgannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat.

"Chanyeol hyung, di sini."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria tampan itu menoleh. Di salah satu meja terlihat Kim Kai sedang duduk dan mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara. Park Chanyeol segera beranjak mendekatinya. Ia menarik kursi diseberang Kai dan duduk dengan nyaman. Ia sempat memesan pada seorang pelayan perempuan yang melintas, kemudian beralih memandang Kai yang nampak sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, huh? Aku hampir karatan menunggumu di sini," gerutunya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan sedikit menunduk. Kai sedikit mengernyit memandang sahabatnya itu. "Kau kelihatannya sedang senang hyung," katanya penasaran, menyesap _machiato_ miliknya yang hampir dingin.

Chanyeol menyodorkan buku yang tadi dibelinya pada Kai dan kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Kai meletakkan cangkirnya dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia membaca sesaat judul buku itu, _Be A Good Daddy_. Lalu ia mengangkat pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Ia mengerjap tidak percaya memandang sahabatnya yang masih tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akhirnya dia hamil, Kai," katanya bahagia. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Benarkah? Itu berita bagus," kata Kai tersenyum senang. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Chanyeol, memeluknya sesaat. "Selamat hyung."

Seorang pelayan perempuan datang dan meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pesanan Chanyeol. "Hey, Jinri, sahabatku ini akan segera menjadi seorang ayah!" beritahu Kai seraya menyentuh bahu Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Oh, benarkah? Selamat, Chanyeol," pelayan perempuan bernama Jinri itu tersenyum. Lalu ia membalik tubuhnya dan berteriak dengan senang pada seluruh orang di cafe, "Hey semua, Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang ayah!"

Sontak semua orang di cafe menoleh. Mereka mengangkat gelas-gelas dan cangkir-cangkir mereka, dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada Chanyeol dengan senang. Chanyeol mengerjap, ia hanya bisa tersenyum menerima semua ucapan selamat itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Kai dengan tatapan _kenapa-kau-lakukan-ini_.

Kai kembali duduk di kursinya dan berkata dengan santai, "Apa? Mereka juga ikut bahagia dengan kabar ini."

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Menikmati rasa pahit yang selalu disukainya. Sejenak ia teringat pada suaminya yang selalu merasa heran dengan seleranya tentang kopi. Chanyeol sangat menyukai kopi hitam dan suaminya selalu meledeknya,

 _"_ _Seleramu seperti orang tua saja, Chanyeol sayangku."_.

Dan selalu, tanpa sadar Chanyeol akan tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya. "Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah hamil satu bulan," katanya seraya menatap cairan hitam yang bergolak pelan di dalam cangkir putih miliknya.

Kai yang kembali menikmati _machiato_ miliknya terkekeh kecil. "Khas Baekhyun hyung," ujarnya. "Ini kehamilan pertama, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya pada Kai. "Ya, ini anak pertama kami. Setelah empat tahun..." sahutnya.

Sejenak Kai tersenyum. Menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas meja, ia memandang Chanyeol dan berkata, "Menjadi seorang ayah itu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Tetapi tunggu saat nanti kau menjadi ayah dari lima orang anak, kebahagiaan itu akan terasa sedikit berbeda."

"Kau hanya punya dua orang anak, Kai," kata Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, mengendikkan tubuhnya sesaat. Lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Ya, tapi kau tahu Kyungsoo sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dia ingin memiliki anak lagi," katanya.

"Lima anak, huh?"

"Aku sih, senang saja memiliki anak lagi. Lima hingga sepuluh, itu tidak masalah. Dengan senang hati aku akan membuat Kyungsoo-ku hamil terus," Kai terkekeh kecil, membayangkan suaminya yang imut itu hamil terus seperti Loretta, kucing peliharaan mereka.

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kau pikir hamil itu tidak melelahkan? Kasihan nanti Kyungsoo."

"Tetapi, Kyungsoo dengan perutnya yang besar saat sedang hamil itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Kau pasti akan berpikir sama denganku, Chanyeol hyung, saat nanti perut Baekhyun hyung mulai membesar. Percayalah," Kai menaik-turunkan satu alisnya, dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mencoba membayangkan Baekhyun dengan perutnya yang mulai membesar. Ya, pasti itu akan menjadi pemandangan yang paling menakjubkan. Ia dan Baekhyun pasti akan selalu mengelus perut besar itu, menanti kapan bayi mereka akan mulai menendang. Dan mungkin di suatu waktu ia akan selalu menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang mengajak bicara bayi di dalam perutnya dengan senyum, tak sabar menanti bayi mereka lahir nanti. Kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali.

Namun Chanyeol pun menyadari masa kehamilan adalah masa yang penuh perjuangan, baik bagi Baekhyun maupun dirinya. _Mood swing_ dan _craving_ , akan menjadi musuh sekaligus sahabat bagi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sudah siap melewati semua itu. Mengisi amunisi kesabaran dan perhatiannya hingga melebihi titik maksimal. Oh, rasanya Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar.

"Tetapi setiap kali Kyungsoo bicara tentang keinginannya memiliki anak lagi, aku selalu berpikir itu sedikit berat."

Perkataan Kai menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kai dan sedikit mengernyit. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Kai menghela napas sejenak dan memainkan jarinya di pinggir cangkir _machiato_ -nya yang kini telah mendingin. "Kau tahu," katanya. "Pekerjaan kita sebagai tentara yang harus siap meninggalkan mereka kapanpun...rasanya keinginan itu menjadi sedikit berat, bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan pada cairan berwarna hitam pekat di dalam cangkir putihnya, bergolak pelan seolah menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada kewajiban lain yang menantinya. Bahwa lagi-lagi, ia harus pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kali ini, calon bayi mereka. Ia mengambil buku yang tadi dibelinya dan memandangnya selama beberapa lama. Menikah dan membangun keluarga bersama Baekhyun adalah impian Chanyeol. Namun pekerjaannya sebagai tentara, berperang demi negara adalah kewajibannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan berat sejenak. "Apa tugas itu sudah turun?" tanyanya akhirnya, tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.

"Ya, tadi siang," jawab Kai seraya memainkan cangkirnya. Kepalanya berpikir bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan hal ini pada suami dan keluarga kecilnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan memandang Kai. "Kapan kita berangkat?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Kai yang menghela napas dengan berat sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab, "Besok sore."

 ***Chanbaek***

Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin. Tangannya meraba perutnya yang belum terlihat membesar dan senyum yang tidak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya. Dalam perut ini, akhirnya ada janin yang selalu ia dan Chanyeol harapkan. Setelah penantian yang cukup panjang dan doa yang tak pernah terputus.

"Chanyeolie, menurutmu anak kita nanti laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang, membaca buku dengan serius.

"Heum...aku tidak tahu, sayang," jawab Chanyeol tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.

"Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Heum...yang mana saja tidak masalah."

Chanyeol yang masih tidak berpaling dari bukunya dan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan membuat Baekhyun merengut. Baekhyun pun menoleh memandang sang suami yang masih asyik dengan buku di tangannya.

"Sejak tadi kau membaca apa sih, hingga begitu serius seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Baekhyun semakin merengut, merasa diacuhkan. Maka pemuda manis itu beranjak menaiki ranjang dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Dengan penasaran ia mengambil buku yang sudah dibaca oleh Chanyeol selama lebih dari satu jam itu.

 _"_ _Be A Good Daddy?"_ Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit membaca judul buku itu.

"Aku membelinya tadi sore," kata Chanyeol seraya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidak biasanya kau membeli buku seperti ini," komentar Baekhyun heran.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana caranya menjadi _Appa_ yang baik. Aku ingin menjadi _Appa_ yang baik untuk anak kita nanti."

"Kau akan menjadi _Appa_ yang baik, Chanyeolie. Aku percaya itu."

Mereka saling tersenyum lebar, lalu sebuah ciuman lembut mengikis jarak mereka sesaat. Chanyeol mengakhiri sesi ciuman itu dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol dan mulai membaca buku yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan sang suami. Sementara Baekhyun membaca, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengusap perut pemuda manis itu dengan lembut. Mencoba merasakan kehadiran sang anak yang telah dinantikannya selama empat tahun ini.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk bayi kita nanti, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menurunkan buku dari depan wajahnya. Ia menoleh memandang sang suami dan menggeleng pelan. "Belum," jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, aku memikirkan sebuah nama."

"Benarkah? Beritahu aku."

"Jika laki-laki aku ingin memberinya nama Sehun."

"Dan bagaimana jika anak kita nanti perempuan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan tangannya yang sejak tadi terus mengusap perut Baekhyun dan berpikir sejenak. "Maka kita beri nama dia Baekhee. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Itu nama-nama yang bagus. Aku menyukainya," katanya setuju.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya di depan perut Baekhyun. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat di dalam sana dan cepatlah lahir. Kami menantimu, Park Sehun atau Park Baekhee."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat Chanyeol mencium perutnya, jemarinya mengusap lembut surai hitam sang suami. Lalu Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka berciuman sejenak, lembut juga penuh cinta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun sayangku," bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Begitu juga aku, Chanyeol sayangku," balas bisik Baekhyun. Dan mereka tersenyum bersama.

Baekhyun kembali pada bukunya, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali mengusap perut sang suami. Sepertinya kegiatan itu akan menjadi kegiatan favoritnya kini. Namun kemudian Chanyeol teringat pada tugas yang menantinya. Dalam diam, ia menimbang-nimbang bagaimana ia harus memberitahukannya pada Baekhyun. Bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dan calon bayi mereka untuk sementara waktu.

Dalam pikirannya Chanyeol sedikit mengutuk tugas dan kewajibannya yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Bukannya ia membencinya. Menjadi seorang tentara adalah impian Chanyeol sejak kecil, impian yang sama besarnya dengan impian menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi kenapa tugas sialan itu harus datang sekarang, di saat Baekhyun baru saja dinyatakan hamil setelah empat tahun penantian mereka?

Chanyeol tidak bisa egois, ia menyadari itu. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti akan membencinya jika ia lebih memilih menjaga kehamilan pemuda manis itu daripada pergi berperang membela negara. Dan jika ia sampai dipecat, bagaimana ia akan memberi makan keluarga kecilnya nanti? _Heck!_

Menyadari keterdiaman Chanyeol dan melihat raut bimbang di wajah tampan sang suami membuat Baekhyun heran. "Ada apa? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan tangannya mengusap perut Baekhyun dan memandang pemuda manis itu masih tanpa suara sesaat. Lalu ia mendesah dengan berat. "Aku...harus segera kembali bertugas. Perintah itu sudah turun tadi siang," akhirnya ia memberitahu.

Seketika Baekhyun melupakan buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih dan hanya terdiam. Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali dengan lembut, mengantarkan permintaan maafnya. Baekhyun masih terdiam saat sang suami beralih untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi lagi. Sebagai tentara Chanyeol memiliki tugas dan kewajiban yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolaknya.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi kali ini?" akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara sendu.

"Entahlah," jawab Chanyeol. "Paling cepat tiga bulan, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya."

"Kali ini kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Vietnam."

Lalu mereka terdiam. Malam itu mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan, untuk terakhir kalinya.

 ***chanbaek***

Rasanya pagi datang terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Dengan senyum yang coba ia pasang di wajah manisnya, ia menjalani harinya selalu bersama Chanyeol. Terkadang ia mendapati dirinya melototi jam di dinding, mencoba menghitung sisa waktu yang tersisa. Hingga akhirnya sore datang, sedikit muram.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap. Seragam tentara yang khas membalut tubuh Chanyeol membuat pria tampan itu nampak sempurna. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada rambut Chanyeol yang kini lebih pendek dan rapi—tadi pagi pria tampan itu membiarkannya membantu memotongkan rambutnya yang mulai semakin panjang. Meski tidak seterampil orang-orang yang bekerja di _Barber shop_ tapi hasil potongan Baekhyun tidak sedikit pun mengurangi ketampanan dan pesona Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun memberikan ciuman yang lembut di bibir Baekhyun sebagai hadiah.

Setelah mengikat kedua tali sepatunya Chanyeol mengambil tasnya di atas ranjang dan berdiri. Ia memandang Baekhyun sesaat, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol hingga depan pintu rumah. Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan berbalik memandang Baekhyun. Pemuda manis yang sedang hamil itu masih diam memandang sang suami lekat-lekat, hingga akhirnya...

"Kemarilah," katanya seraya menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, juga cukup lama. Saat pelukan itu berakhir Baekhyun memainkan kerah seragam Chanyeol dan menarik napasnya sesaat, seolah sedang berusaha menarik asupan oksigen untuk dadanya yang mendadak sesak.

"Jangan lupa untuk makan dan berhati-hatilah," pesan Baekhyun seraya berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Siap komandan," kata Chanyeol dengan gerakan hormat, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Ada lagi?"

Baekhyun berhenti memainkan kerah seragam Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir sang suami dengan lembut. "Cepatlah kembali sebelum aku melahirkan," katanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengulurkan satu tangannya, mengusap wajah manis Baekhyun. "Aku akan segera kembali," katanya, lalu ia berjongkok di depan perut Baekhyun. Ia mengecup perut sang suami manisnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut sesaat. " _Appa_ akan segera kembali. Jaga _Eomma_ -mu dengan baik dan jangan nakal di dalam sana. Oh ya, jangan biarkan _Eomma_ -mu mengobrol terlalu lama dengan tetangga kita, Suho hyung. Dia terlalu cerewet. _Appa_ khawatir nanti _Eomma_ -mu ketularan cerewet seperti Suho hyung."

Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jenaka dan tersenyum mendengar semua pesan Chanyeol pada calon bayi mereka. Setelah satu ciuman terakhir untuk perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdiri dan mencium sang suami manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun sayangku," katanya.

"Begitu juga aku, Chanyeol sayangku," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Cepatlah kembali."

Chanyeol menunduk sejenak untuk mengambil tasnya, lalu memandang Baekhyun dan balas tersenyum menenangkan. "Jaga dirimu dan kandunganmu dengan baik, sayang, selama aku tidak ada. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang akan membuatmu stress, itu tidak baik untuk anak kita nanti. Cukup percaya, aku akan baik-baik saja dan segera pulang padamu, okay?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Terdengar suara mobil mendekat, lalu sebuah suara klakson yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh. Sebuah mobil _Impala_ hitam berhenti di depan rumah. Kai dengan seragam yang sama seperti milik Chanyeol duduk di belakang kemudi. Chanyeol akan berangkat bersama Kai menuju _camp_ khusus tentara—untuk mempersiapkan diri dan menyusun rencana—sebelum besok mereka akan terbang ke Vietnam.

"Kai sudah datang menjemput. Aku pergi," kata Chanyeol menoleh kembali pada Baekhyun. Ia membelai kepala sang suami manisnya sejenak sebelum beranjak pergi.

Pada akhirnya air mata itu tidak bisa Baekhyun tahan lagi, meluncur turun dari sudut matanya yang cemerlang serupa sungai-sungai kecil. Ia terus memandang sosok Chanyeol yang menaiki mobil Kai—pria berkulit eksotis itu membungkukkan kepalanya dengan sopan pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum sebelum menjalankan mobilnya pergi. Perlahan mobil _Impala_ hitam itu menjauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada langit yang kelabu, titik-titik kecil meluncur jatuh dengan tenang.

Baekhyun mengusap air mata di wajahnya dan terdiam memandang langit kelabu. Senja yang muram dan gerimis itu terus turun dengan tenang. Sunyi. Senyap. Sebelum nanti akhirnya gerimis itu berganti menjadi rinai, dan kemudian berubah menjadi hujan. Hujan yang pendiam. Dan bersama gerimis yang tenang ini, Baekhyun menunggu.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Chanyeolie."

 **Tbc**


End file.
